


Control

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Control Kink, Dom/sub, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve experienced more kinks than the stars speckled across the midnight sky, and you know what gets me off the hardest…? Control.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

“I’ve experienced more kinks than the stars speckled across the midnight sky, and you know what gets me off the hardest…? Control.”

 

 

 

Sherlock strode into the pub, the flaps of his coat billowing behind him like black wings, flying high into the air. He stalked over to a small, tow-haired man sitting quietly in the corner, shoulders drawn in around himself, and backed him up against the stone-cold wall. 

 

Ice blue eyes alight, he purred, “You. You are going to be a verrry good boy for me tonight, aren’t you?” 

 

John gazed coyly at the taller man, brown eyes shining through his lashes, as he bit his lip.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
